Berbería
by ShinobuRei
Summary: Omegaverse, Mafia y SoulMate Au. Las Berberías, son conocidas por su belleza como por su fatalidad. ¿Puedes amar algo sin tocarlo? ¿Desearlo sin amarlo? TodoDeku/KiriBaku. Escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Boku no Hero no me pertenecen.

Sus derechos reservados a su autor

Advertencias: lenguaje explícito, violencia y contenido R18, una historia un tanto cliché.

* * *

0

.

.

.

 _"Nos enamoramos de lo que nos mata, y matamos a lo que nos ama."_

1

.

 _._

 _._

Las manos de Todoroki se pasean por sus costados, necesitado, hambriento y asfixiado por el calor que emana su cuerpo. Midoriya gime, suspira y desliza sus manos al cabello bicolor de Shouto, jalándolo con fuerza, susurrando su nombre tantas veces que se podría pensar que no conocía otra palabra.

–Basta Todoroki...– Dice finalmente Midoriya. Apenas ha recuperado el aliento y un pequeño hilo de saliva es lo único que los une. –Tengo que meter las flores...– indica el de cabellos verdes. Todoroki insiste, acerca su rostro de nueva cuenta al más bajo, pero Izuku ríe y niega con su cabeza– no–Afirma. Todoroki dibuja un puchero, pero de todas maneras lo deja ir.

Ambos se encuentran empapados debido a la lluvia.

Midoriya Izuku es un Omega nacido de un hombre Omega y una mujer Alfa de clase baja. Un verdadero _milagro_ a palabras de su madre. Lamentablemente, su padre se había ido tiempo después de que había nacido, sin embargo, no era algo que le quitará el sueño. Su madre había aprendido a cumplir ambos roles a la vez, era papá y mamá al mismo tiempo. Y, con la ayuda de una pequeña florería que había pertenecido a su familia por tres generaciones, habían salido adelante sin ningún tipo de problema económico. Al menos hasta la fecha.

–Dejame ayudarte– menciona el de cabellos bicolor. Se quita el chaleco negro (mojado) y se remanga su camisa carmesí, luego, toma una de las tantas columnas de plástico donde se encuentran docenas de rosas y claveles. Midoriya no se niega a la ayuda y, juntos, empapándose bajo el sereno que aún flota en el aire, meten cada uno de los recipientes al local. Resguardan las flores y Midoriya esboza una sonrisa que hace que el corazón de Todoroki estalle de alegría.

Todoroki, estrecha entre sus brazos al de cabellos verdes e inhala con fuerza, impregnando su nariz con el olor a menta y tierra mojada que rodea al de pecas.

Todoroki adora cada parte de Midoriya. Su voz, su cuerpo, su cabello, sus pecas, su sonrisa, las cicatrices en su manos (debido a que a trabajado desde pequeño) su piel, su ser. Cada parte de él. Por qué no hay nada, absolutamente nada que no le guste de Izuku.

– Todoroki...–Midoriya tiembla, cuando el calor de los brazos del bicolor lo acoge. Izuku sigue con la ropa y el cabello húmedo, pero por alguna extraña razón, el olor de Todoroki lo ha impregnado con fuerza. Su cercanía hace temblar su voz. Sus manos se deslicen por su pecho, jugueteando con los botones que separan su mano con el tacto de la piel del Alfa. Todoroki lo embriaga y no hay un motivo aparente para ello.

Con la delicadeza que siempre lo ha distinguido, el de ojos bicolor deshace los nudos del delantal del menor, la prenda cae al piso, exponiendo la delgada tela de algodón (húmeda) que cubre el pecho y torso del de hebras verdes.

 _Todoroki, Todoroki,_ _Todoroki_

La mente de Izuku se impregna de su nombre. Midoriya no entiende por qué en ese momento se siente tan necesitado por el toque de sus manos.

El índice y el pulgar de Todoroki rodean las coronillas de su pecho, un gemido florece de sus labios y siente sus piernas temblar cuando los labios del bicolor comienzan a repartir delicados besos sobre su cuello.

– ¿Estas en celo?– Pregunta el Alfa. Midoriya niega, pero sus acciones demuestran todo lo contrario. Sus manos han desabrochado los primeros tres botones de la camisa ajena. –No lo parece–susurra contra su oído, presionándolo un poco más entre sus brazos. Midoriya jadea y Todoroki siente sus ojos nublarse poco a poco.

Midoriya fue claro desde el inicio: Siempre que estuviera en celo, no se permitía tener relaciones con Todoroki y como tal, el Alfa respetaba la decisión que el chico había tomado.

– No lo estoy– Afirma el de cabellos verdes. Su mano derecha se desliza por el abdomen de Todoroki y sus ojos le miran suplicante.

El sentimiento es abrazador, más que cualquier otra de las veces en que habían llegado a esa situación.

Ninguno de los dos puede parar. (Y tampoco quieren)

Todoroki, suspira ante el toque de las manos de Midoriya… Sus manos están calientes y queman todo a su paso, eso incluye la cordura de ambos.

No pueden detenerse, porque, no solo se trata del calor que se desata desde su interior, sino, es también el amor y la necesidad que los consume, clamando su pertenencia.

Afuera sigue lloviendo, el tiempo corre, las personas se refugian en sus casas y, al mismo tiempo, las prendas de ambos caen poco poco al suelo. Ajenos al mundo, a todos. Solo existen ellos en ese momento, nadie más.

Todoroki lame su cuello, lo muerde, desliza sus manos por sus hombros y acaricia cada tramo de piel expuesta, la cual se estremece ante el roce.

Midoriya se siente amado, cubierto de una sensación indescriptible, el calor del cuerpo ajeno lo abraza, lo hace gemir y temblar desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza.

– Shouto – Su nombre burbujea de sus labios cuando dos de los dedos de Todoroki se hacen espacio en su interior.

– ¿Te duele? – Pregunta, cuidando que la preparación sea cuidadosa. Midoriya es la posesión más preciada que tiene y por lo tanto, nunca se perdonaría lastimarlo.

El de ojos verdes suspira y niega. A pesar de estar tendidos en una manta, contra el piso dentro de la florería, no duele. Al contrario, como respuesta abre las piernas un poco más, exponiéndose por completo a los ojos bicolores que lo miran lleno de deseo y sobre todo: Amor.

No es su primera vez ni estará cerca de estarlo, luego de casi un año de estar juntos y aceptarse mutuamente como pareja, no es nada nuevo para ellos estar en esa situación.

Son un Alfa y un Omega enamorados, con un lazo que no podrá ser roto, incluso sin una marca de por medio, ya que, los une un lazo más fuerte, uno invisible que conecta ambas almas y que a diferencia de lo que muchos pueden creer, es más real que cualquier muestra física de pertenecía.

– Voy a entrar– Dice el de cabello bicolor. Midoriya suspira y asiente. Cuando Todoroki comienza a fundirse con su cuerpo, los ojos bicolor no dejan de verlo ni un segundo y Midoriya no puede sentirse más querido, más completo, mas amado. Todoroki es diferente a cualquier Alfa que haya conocido.

Desde que tiene memoria, ha vivido en una sociedad que poco a poco a progresado, donde, aunque en la mayoría de los casos, los omegas siguen siendo tratados como el escalón más bajo en la sociedad, en otros lugares el respeto se hace poco a poco presente y las decisiones se convierten en autónomas. Su madre le enseñó cómo vivir con valor, con orgullo, con amor. Le mostró, incluso siendo un Alfa, que un Omega es un ser humano como todos y que por lo tanto, merece el respeto y el trato como tal, también, que sin importar los resultados, tienen derecho a decidir con quién desean compartir el resto de su vida.

Claro, no es una opinión popular y aunque no se niegan los avances, la mayoría de las personas, hoy en día, piensan que un Omega no es más que una maldición, o _bendición_ , al menos cuando estos son vendidos al mejor postor.

Midoriya siempre se consideró afortunado, más ahora, que era envuelto en los brazos de Todoroki y este susurraba palabras dulces y llenas de amor a su oído.

Sus labios se buscan frenéticamente, mientras las caderas de Todoroki y las propias se mueven en un compás armónico. Sus voces hacen eco, llenando y exponenciando sus sentidos con fluidez, dejándose arrastrar por las sensaciones llenas de placer y, deleintandose con el latir de ambos corazones que bailan sincronizados.

Midoriya enreda sus dedos en la nuca de Todoroki, ahoga suspiros y su nombre en un vano intento por anclarse en la realidad, pero es estúpido, es imposible hacerlo.

La luces centelleantes del cielo, salpican las ventanas y las atraviesan, dibujado en la piel de ambos sombras que, incluyendo las pecas de la piel del de cabello verde, Todoroki piensa que se encuentra con el universo y con galaxias que nadie tiene- _ni tendrá_ la dicha de conocer. Solo él. Midoriya le pertenece, aunque, probablemente, si Izuku escuchara sus pensamientos, se enojaría lo suficiente para no dirigirle la palabra en un tiempo.

Nunca olvidara la primera vez que intentó pagarle para salir, ni mucho menos cuando probó hablar con la madre de Izuku, para que esta le cediera los derechos del Omega. No, Todoroki no puede olvidar cada tropiezo desde que lo conoció, como tampoco la primera vez que sus ojos verdes se encontraron con sus iris bicolor.

En aquel callejón oscuro, donde se tira la basura (desperdicios, cosas inservibles) todo se había teñido de carmín y negro, Todoroki lastimado, con hipercromía debajo de sus ojos, sentía como la vida se le iba, tan fácil como agua entre las manos, como si su fin estuviese cerca de llegar y que probablemente su padre, quien había vertido tantas expectativas sobre el, jamas lamentaría su muerte, porque alguien débil, no estaba ni siquiera cerca de merecer el apellido de su familia.

Cuando sus ojos estuvieron a punto de cerrarse, se encuentra con los iris esmeraldas de Midoriya, quien lo salva de lo que parecía su eminente fin.

Una y mil cosas han pasado desde entonces, sin embargo, cuando regresa a la realidad y siente las uñas de Midoriya recorrer y apretar sus hombros, se da cuenta que todo el amor que llegó a sentir e imaginar, se materializa con los sollozos y gemidos del menor que declaran su amor al bicolor, justo antes de que ambos tocaran con la punta de sus dedos el nirvana. Donde su conciencia se pierde y su amor, se consume.

.

.

.

El sonido de la lluvia sobre el metal, es estresante. No puede creer que luego de tanto, Todoroki siguiera encerrado en la mugrienta florería.

– Todo parece indicar que la información que nos dio Hatsume, es verdad. – La tranquila voz de un joven pelirrojo, que ocupa el lugar del conductor llega a los oídos de un rubio, quien frunce ligeramente el ceño, cuando el ruido de la lluvia aumenta.

Estaba cansando, habían pasado más de dos horas y el bicolor parecía no tener intenciones de salir.

– No quiero perder más el tiempo – Indica el rubio, chasqueando los dientes. Demostrando su descontento. El pelirrojo le observa por el retrovisor y suspira. Su amo, nunca dejará de tener ese carácter explosivo y frustrante que a más de uno a cansado.

– _Quien diga que un Omega es dócil, se equivoca demasiado_ – Piensa el conductor asignado, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa. Después de todo, podían tachar a Bakugou de lo que quisieran, menos de un Omega que entraba en las características usuales o el estereotipo que la gente solía tener de su subgénero.

– Mierda...– Bakugou chasquea los dientes y y observa la ventana, molesto. La lluvia empaña los vidrios. – Ya estoy harto– Dice con la voz impregnada de fastidio, dispuesto a dejar ese estúpido teatro de lado.

– Ahí están– Señala el pelirrojo, reincorporándose en su asiento, Bakugou reconoce la figura de Todoroki, como también la figura más pequeña que logró ver alguna vez en fotografía y efectivamente, cuando la lluvia comienza a menguar y las siluetas son visibles, un nudo se forma en su garganta y el descontento burbujea desde sus entrañas, cuando observa al bicolor reclinarse, besando sutilmente los labios del chico de cabellos verdes, quien sonríe como idiota cuando Todoroki se separa de su lado.

A Bakugou no le queda duda, es el chico con el que su futuro prometido le ha estado engañando.

No le interesa para nada el amor, o eso se hace creer y eso le hace creer al resto del mundo, sin embargo, él sabe mejor que nadie que eso dista mucho de la realidad y, que Todoroki prefiera a ese pequeño Omega de clase baja en vez de a él, es algo que su orgullo y que su madre no dejaran pasar.

–He visto suficiente–. Bakugou, cierra los ojos, cruza su pierna derecha, dejando que la delgada tela del Kimono que lleva, se deslice por la misma, revelando el tatuaje en forma de dragón que enrolla toda la extensión.

El pelirrojo que mira la escena por el retrovisor, traga saliva y niega con su cabeza, tratando de alejar, cualquier pensamiento innecesario que se aloje en su mente, al notar la piel descubierta de quien es y, ha sido siempre, el amo al que ha servido desde que tiene memoria.

– Kirishima.

Bakugou suspira, Observa como Todoroki desparece a la lejanía y de sus labios, brota una orden clara y concisa.

– Quémalo todo.

Silencio.

El auto avanza en un lluvia estrepitosa, al igual que el destino.

Fin del capítulo 1

Continuara

* * *

 **Notas del autor: ¡Hola! aquí Shinobu. Dios mío, este capítulo debió salir desde la semana pasada, pero como muchos saben o se enteraron, mi computadora murió así que he escrito esto desde el celular y me llevó bastante tiempo, pero es que de verdad es muy difícil hacerlo desde un aparatito, por eso de ante mano disculpen los errores, no está beteado y hasta que tenga Pc poder corregir. Espero que este primer capítulo fuera de su agrado, así como lo fue para mí escribirlo. Se supone yo no debería estar comenzando este fanfic, pero la idea me rondaba en la cabeza y pues el TodoDeku y KiriBaku me llamaba fuertemente.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? yo la verdad creo que deben disfrutar este cap lleno de algo de cursilería pero no esperan tanto de esto más adelante, porque las cosas se pondrán algo feas.**

 **¡en fin! ¿Dudas? ¿Preguntas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos?**

 **Espero seguirlas viendo por aqui, siguiendo esta historia como de igual forma las invito a leer todo el material que he estado subiendo a mi cuenta y el que estoy por subir ¡no se les olvide seguirme en Wattpad para las actualizaciones y nuevos trabajos!**

 **Igual pueden encontrarme en otras plataformas con este nombre y en Facebook como: www .facebook ShinobuRei/ Solo recuerden unir los espacios**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Boku no Hero no me pertenecen.

Sus derechos reservados a su autor

Advertencias: lenguaje explícito, violencia y contenido R18, una historia un tanto cliché

* * *

2:

La primera vez que Midoriya se topa con Todoroki, es un día nublado.

Puede ser que en muchos cuentos, los encuentros del destino ocurran de una forma común y que el lazo que forman, sin darse cuenta, se convertirá en aquel que afrontara miles de problemas, juntos. Esperando un final feliz al final del camino. Es algo cliché, algo verdaderamente predecible y si Todoroki, pudiese definir su primer encuentro, entraría en esa categoría.

Su brazo sangraba, su boca se encontraba seca y sus pupilas poco a poco perdían la luz, el escozor recorría cada partícula de su cuerpo y el olor putrefacto, llegaba a sus fosas nasales con violencia. Era un despojo de ser humano, era alguien débil que estaba a punto de perecer como lo que era: una escoria, un heredero sin futuro.

Todo empezaba a dar vueltas, la oscuridad iba consumiendo todo a su alrededor, Todoroki, suspira, sin esperanza, sin sueños, sin anhelos. Nada viene a su mente, ni su madre, ni sus hermanos ni su padre. No tiene un motivo para seguir viviendo y eso probablemente era lo más triste de la situación. ¿De que servía el poder?

Tener algo que perder, hacía que todo valiese la pena. Lástima que él no tenía nada de eso.

Un gato maúlla a su lado y un chico, quien grita desesperado el nombre del felino (que no alcanza a escuchar bien debido a que está a un hilo de desmayarse) llega corriendo. Sus ojos son verdes, grandes y expresivos.

Un aroma dulce llega a su nariz y finalmente pierde la consciencia.

Cuando Todoroki despierta, se encuentra con una mata de cabello a su lado, una verde y alborotada. Duerme a su lado, como si nada importara. Suspira, sus ojos se clavan en el techo y se pregunta ¿qué se pregunta? prefiere no pensarlo. Estaba a nada de perecer y justo ahora está despierto y es capaz de escuchar la lluvia pegar contra la ventana de la habitación. Muchos podrían decir que es un regalo divino, pero, para él solo es una prolongación de su maldición.

—Hmm— La mata de cabello verde junto a él, se levanta y talla uno de sus ojos, somnoliento. Por un momento le observa y Todoroki, puede ver como poco a poco una sonrisa se va instalando en su rostro — ¡Despertaste! pensé que era demasiado tarde—Comenta el más bajo. Un suspiro abandona los labios del de pecas y Todoroki trata de entender que es lo que está pasando.

— Que rayos esta...— Trata de reincorporarse, pero una fuerte punzada en el abdomen y cabeza se lo impide— Yo...

— Te encontré en el callejón cercano a la florería, no te esfuerces mucho por favor, puedes abrir tus heridas— Midoriya se apresura a ayudarlo, acomoda una almohada en su espalda y poco a poco lo reincorpora— Mi nombre es Izuku, Midoriya Izuku—afirma. Todoroki asiente, lleva su mano a uno de sus costados y trata de relajarse mientras el dolor cede poco a poco.

— ¿Para quién trabajas?— Pregunta el de cabello bicolor, Izuku ladea el rostro y rasca su nuca.

— Para mi mamá— Afirma el de pecas— Como te dije, somos simples floristas, apenas y tenemos tres sucursales y esta es la más pequeña, donde yo personalmente me hago cargo, así que por favor descansa ¿sí? no corres peligro. — Izuku sonríe y un calor se posa en el pecho de Shouto, quien siente su corazón latir con fuerza. No entendía mucho lo que pasaba. — ¿Quieres chocolate caliente? tiene malvaviscos—Pregunta el de pecas. ¿De verdad alguien le estaba ofreciendo chocolate caliente? ¿Que lo creía? ¿Un niño? Todoroki frunce ligeramente el ceño y desvía la mirada, pero tras las pupilas y sonrisa ilusionada del más bajito, asiente a regañadientes.

Luego de más de 15 años, una taza de chocolate con malvaviscos y un toque de menta, llega a sus manos.

.

Pasa aproximadamente una semana hasta que puede recuperarse, es en ese tiempo que descubre que el de cabellos verdes es un Omega. Lo sabe, porque lo ve tomar sus supresores a diario y por el olor dulce que llega a su nariz cada que lo tiene cerca.

Midoriya es alguien amable, servicial y dulce, algo que hoy en día, al menos en el mundo donde se desenvuelve, es difícil de encontrar.

— Midoriya — Cuando Todoroki está a punto de entrar al auto que ha sido enviado a recogerlo _-a regañadientes pero bajo las ordenes de su padre-_ Todoroki, concluye que debe regresarle el favor al Omega que le ha salvado la vida, no es alguien que deje deudas a medias y esta no será la excepción. Midoriya alza la ceja, esperando las siguientes palabras del chico frente a el —Déjame hacerte mi Omega, deja que tu madre me conceda tus derechos —.

Midoriya le sonríe y deja una pequeña carcajada brotar de sus labios ¿era una broma verdad? una de muy mal gusto tal vez. —Todoroki —el de ojos esmeraldas suspira, trata de tranquilizar su respiración y dirige su mirada al bicolor que parece desconcertado —Yo no pertenezco a nadie. — Afirma. El más alto tuerce sutilmente la boca ¿quién no quería estar bajo su protección? ¿Lo estaba rechazando? lo único que quería era pagar su deuda, aunque si era sincero, también lo hacía porque, justo ahora, cuando estaba a punto de separarse del de cabellos verdes, un hueco crecía en su pecho. Solo había sido una semana, pero no quería abandonarlo, sentía una necesidad enfermiza por tenerlo cerca, por protegerlo ¿que no podía entenderlo? crecería y en algún momento, cuando su madre faltara, sus derechos quedarían en las manos del gobierno.

— Déjame protegerte, pagarte lo que hiciste por mí — insiste el bicolor, tratando de persuadir al de pecas. El contrario rasca su mejilla, al parecer lo que decía no era una broma, Todoroki iba en serio.

— Lo que hice fue desinteresado Todoroki, fue un placer pasar esta semana contigo, pero como te dije, no pertenezco a nadie... Ni a mi madre, ni a ti, solo yo decido que haré con mi destino, porque es mi vida, son mis decisiones, no la de nadie más —.

— Pero...Si tu madre...

— Pero nada — Midoriya niega repetidas veces — Voy a luchar por mis derechos y libertad siempre, este o no mi madre, es mi decisión, respétala por favor.

Todoroki aprieta sus labios y desvía su mirada, no puede forzarlos, como tampoco puede hacer nada para que cambie de opinión. El orgullo reboza en Midoriya y concluye sin mucho esfuerzo, que no es algo que se pueda doblar con simpleza. Midoriya es un ser único, cada vez lo comprueba más.

— Nos vemos — Se despide el de ojos bicolor, pero cuando voltea su cuerpo, a punto de entrar al auto, siente los brazos de Midoriya envolverse en su cintura, frente en su espalda. El aroma a mente y dulce lo envuelve nuevamente.

— Comprendo cómo te sientes — Por que el de rizos se sentía de la misma manera. Apenas habían pasado una semana juntos y sentía un lazo indescriptible, sin embargo, Midoriya se negaba a su instinto y pensaba que, todo se debía a que Todoroki era un alfa. — Pero puedes volver... Cuando quieras — Midoriya se separa de su cuerpo, Todoroki entra al auto y este arranca.

Midoriya observa el auto desaparecer, lleva su mano a su pecho, donde su corazón late con rapidez, mientras Todoroki, dentro del auto, dibuja una sonrisa.

.

La siguiente semana, la campana de la puerta de la florería suena, Midoriya deja caer los girasoles de sus manos, cuando sus ojos encuentran a Todoroki entrar.

Desde ese día cada tres la escena se repite y poco a poco, bajo charlas, salidas (al inicio negadas por que Todoroki intentó pagarle) el amor sirgue y el cliché y predecible lazo de amor se crea.

Ambos tenían una historia de amor cliché, una que solo podía terminar en tragedia o con un utópico final feliz.

.

.

.

El fuego es la cosa más venerada y temida por el hombre. Es considerado provechoso, el mayor don que los dioses han dado a los humanos para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, equitativamente, podía consumir la vida de la forma más dolorosa y lenta que el ser humano puede imaginar.

Puede arrebatarte todo en cuestión de segundos.

Lenguas con tonos amarillos y naranjas brillan y arden con intensidad, irrumpiendo la tranquilidad de la ciudad.

La florería y su casa estaban en llamas. Estas se extendían abrazando el techo y las paredes, consumiéndose mientras que largas colas de fuego exploraban los alrededores, Incluyendo el invernadero donde las flores estaban.

Un ave Fénix, la destrucción tenía la forma de un ave fénix, una que se mueve extendiendo sus alas y su cola, posándose sobre su presente y futuro.

El cielo se tiñe de morado y los gritos desgarradores de los vecinos taladran su cabeza, sus pupilas reflejan el carmín de las llamas a su alrededor, su pánico crece y su cuerpo se paraliza. Sin embargo, cuando los ojos verdes de Midoriya se topan con el cuerpo de su madre en el piso, cae de rodillas, las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos y sus manos tiemblan.

─Mamá…─ susurra afligido, asustado, aclamando el nombre de la mujer que le brindo toda su vida y amor y, que hace apenas unas horas le había sonreído. Observa con terror como el pecho de su madre esta estático. No respira.

Midoriya toma entre sus manos el cuerpo, lo aferra a su pecho y con un grito desgarrador, evoca un dolor que es imposible describir con palabras.

Todo es consumido por el rojo y amarillo.

.

.

.

─ Yo creo que deberías correr, claro. Si quieres llegar a tiempo ─.

Continuara.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:** Hola, hola, Shinobu al habla :v esto debía actualizarse desde mucho antes pero las obligaciones de adulto no me dejan, literalmente tengo dos trabajos escuela y dos convenciones encima, solo dios sabe cómo tengo tiempo para escribir. ¡Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer! Agradezco a cada persona que ha tenido el tiempo de leerse esta historia cliché.

En el próximo capítulo las cosas se complicaran un poco, es raro pero apenas es el segundo capítulo y ya hay una muerte. ¿Cosas de la vida? Bueno, creo que por eso advertí que habría muertes y demás cosas no aptas para menores ni personas de corazón frágil.

¿Les ha gustado la historia? Por favor, no odien a Kaachan, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no debemos juzgar sin conocer las circunstancias ¿verdad? Hahaha o tal vez no se equivocan y es un desgraciado, quien sabe lo averiguaremos más adelante, pero para eso, sigan leyendo.

¡en fin! ¿Dudas? ¿Preguntas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos?

Anelho seguir viéndolas por aqui como de igual forma las invito como siempre a leer todo el material que he estado subiendo a mi cuenta y el que estoy por subir ¡no se les olvide seguirme en Wattpad para las actualizaciones y nuevos trabajos! Cuando llegue a los 200 seguidores habrá una sorpresa donde ustedes podrán escoger el tema y la pareja.

Igual pueden encontrarme en otras plataformas con este nombre y en Facebook como: www .facebook ShinobuRei/ Solo recuerden unir los espacios .


	3. Chapter 3

Berbería

3

* * *

Todoroki observa espantado como el cielo se tiñe de rojos y negros. De bajo, la florería central de la familia de Midoriya, se encuentra en llamas.

Rápidamente se saca el saco negro, lo entrega a su subordinado y corre en dirección a la tienda. Escucha las sirenas a la distancia, si respiración se agita, aumenta la velocidad y tropieza estrepitosamente, sin embargo, en menos de dos segundos vuelve a estar de pie, alcanzando con rapidez la puerta que está en llamas. Lleva su mano a su boca y de una fuerta patada la tira, sin embargo, cuando la abre, su corazón se comprime al encontrar la sonrisa de Midoriya hecha añicos y lágrimas cubriendo sus mejillas.

La sonrisa llena de burla del rubio llega a sus recuerdos, sus manos se convierten en puños y se de cuenta que ha llegado demasiado tarde. Midoriya lo ha perdido todo.

Todo excepto a él.

Todoroki no tiene tiempo de pensar mucho, tiene que tragarse su frustración, odio y tristeza para después. El humo se hace más y más espeso y no puede darse el lujo de perder al peliverde. No ahora, no por su culpa, no por el capricho de Bakugou.

—Izuku—Todoroki llega a su lado y lo toma del hombro, Midoriya parece perdido, se aferra con fuerza al cuerpo de su madre y ante su llamado niega una y otra vez. Todoroki, le mira fijamente, tiene que tomar una decisión, el exceso de dióxido de carbono puede matarlos en cualquier momento y no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo el de cabellos verdes ha estado inhalando aquello. —Izuku... Reacciona por favor, hay que salir de aquí—Todoroki aplica algo de fuerza en esta ocasión, el de pecas, poco a poco voltea su rostro y sus ojos cristalinos y llenos de una tristeza inmensa lo miran. No dice una sola palabra.

 _—_ _"Dejame aqui"_ —Le dicen sus pupilas, Todoroki niega de nueva cuenta, sus ojos le transmiten un sentimiento de culpabilidad enorme y silenciosamente pide perdón. Las manos del bicolor se dirigen a las de Midoriya, logrando que poco a poco suelte el cuerpo de su madre.

—No puedo—Susurra—Nunca podría dejarte...—Todoroki acaricia sus mejillas, toma sus manos y lo obliga, empleando bastante fuerza, a levantarse. Izuku se sigue negando, pero Todoroki, no puede obedecer ese capricho estúpido que terminaría con la vida de la persona que más ama. Su corazón duele horrores, su respiración, se agita cada vez más y la fuerza va desapareciendo.

Un fuerte golpe derriba a ambos.

Todo se lo traga el negro.

.

.

.

Todoroki abre los ojos de golpe, se alza de un movimiento y lleva su mano a su pecho, respirando con dificultad y desesperado, comienza a buscar por todos lados a Midoriya, sin embargo, no lo ve. Su corazón se siente inquieto, con una preocupación inmensa que crece con cada minuto.

Se levanta de la cama, pero es detenido por una mano amplia y grande que niega varias veces. Los ojos de Inasa*, su mano derecha, lo miran con reproche.

—¿Dónde está?—Pregunta el de heterocromia. El más alto niega de nuevo y Todoroki se imagina lo peor. —Te estoy dando una orden ¡Dime donde esta!— Todoroki se levanta de golpe, sin embargo, el piso se le mueve y regresa a la cama, molesto consigo mismo por ser tan débil.

—Cálmate—Ordena el de ojos negros— Está vivo...—Tras esas palabras el corazón del mas bajo siente un poco de paz, pero esa respuesta no es suficiente—.

—Quiero verlo—Ordena. Inaza* niega de nuevo y coloca sus manos en sus hombros.

—Trata de controlarte, no estás en condiciones, tienes quemaduras de primer grado en tu brazo y pierna, y también en tu rostro...—Todoroki alza la ceja y lleva su mano a su cabeza, al fin se da cuenta, que una venda cubre su ojo izquierdo y puede parecer idiota, pero es lo que menos le importa en ese momento.

—¿Dondé está?—Insiste. El más alto suspira y vuelve a negar. Sabe que lo que va decirle al de cabellos bicolor, puede alterarlo mucho más de lo que ya está. —Inasa... No me hagas pedírtelo por las malas—Gruñe. El de ojos negros cierra los ojos, se cruza de brazos y se recarga en la pared.

—Siéntate y cálmate y te lo diré—Indica. Todoroki le mira con reproche, pero al verse en desventaja, no le queda más que obedecer. Pasa alrededor de un minuto en silencio y finalmente, el de cabello rapado comienza a hablar.—Midoriya se encuentra vivo, encontramos a ambos dentro del edificio, los bomberos y los paramédicos llegaron minutos después, a ellos, por órdenes, les entregamos a Midoriya.—Todoroki le mira curioso, Inasa vuelve a suspirar, la parte difícil apenas venía—. Quiero decir, tu padre lo ordenó—Las manos de Todoroki se convierten en puños tras la revelación, sin embargo, el más alto le mira fijamente. Debe calmarse si quiere saber los detalles y si no lo hace, no le dirá más.

—¿Tu no lo impediste?

—Ordenes son ordenes, tu padre es el jefe actual, no podemos hacer nada para impedirlo, y lo sabes perfectamente.

—¿Está en el hospital?—Pregunta el bicolor. Yoarashi asiente.

—Pero está bajo el cuidado del gobierno... No se te olvide que es un Omega y su madre ha muerto, eso significa que sin quien reclame sus derechos y sin un Alfa a su lado, tendrán que reubicarlo y puede terminar en una casa de incubación... No es virgen. Sabes las consecuencias de eso, nadie querría a un omega como él, tenía una oportunidad al tener patrimonio, pero, ese patrimonio se ha perdido, las tres florerias se incendiaron y ahora...

—Haz el papeleo—Todoroki ni siquiera lo deja terminar y dicta su orden. Inasa extiende su mano, negándose.

—¿Crees que es tan facil despues de lo que hiciste? Dejaste la fiesta de compromiso y la madre de Bakugou y tu padre estaban furiosos. Tienes suerte de que lo dejen vivir. Shouto ¿que estabas pensando? —Pregunta el de ojos negros. Todoroki muerde su labio inferior, siente escozor en sus ojos y la frustración lo consume.

Nunca esperó que esto pasara, mucho menos que Katsuki encontraría a Izuku y, que ahora por su culpa, Midoriya estuviera sufriendo algo que jamás mereció.

Todoroki se culpaba, se culpaba una y otra vez por ser tan tonto y crédulo. Se culpaba por no poder proteger a la única persona que amaba.

—Quiero verlo...

—No puedes, por el bien de ambos, no puedes...—Inasa lleva la mano al hombro de Todoroki, quien niega y de un manotazo lo aleja.

Recuperaría a Midoriya sin importar qué.

.

.

.

Katsuki observa fijamente a Kirishima, aburrido de esperar a su tonto hermano mayor que se ha encargado de hacer todo el papeleo, para hacer que el estúpido Omega de clase baja fuera enviado lejos.

Tenía que aceptar que era una lástima que el pequeño no hubiese muerto durante el incendio y aun peor, que su prometido lo hubiese dejado sabiendo todo lo que arriesgaría al hacerlo, negar su compromiso y salir corriendo en la fiesta, fue sin duda una de la peores faltas de respeto que la familia Todoroki le podría hacer a los Bakugou. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad aunque su bonito rostro se hubiese arruinado en el accidente.

—Está tardando demasiado—Se queja en voz alta. Katsuki alza sus piernas y las coloca sobre las de Kirishima, quien suspira y traga saliva ante las insinuaciones que el rubio le ha estado dando desde hace más de una hora.

—No debe tardar—Susurra Kirishima. El rubio solía ser bastante desesperado en muchas ocasiones y en cada una de ellas el se veía embarcado en un dilema que iba y venía en su cabeza, asumiendo las consecuencias que podrían venirsele encima si alguna vez eran descubiertos por el hermano, madre o padre del rubio.

—Estoy demasiado aburrido—Bakugou alza la voz, exagerando. Con un poco de descaro desliza de nuevo su pierna, dejando al descubierto bastante piel. La tela de las Yukatas son tan suaves que se deslizan siempre sin recato, apuñalando el poco autocontrol que Kirishima posee y que su rubio amo, no ayuda a mantener. Katsuki se mueve con facilidad y de un brusco movimiento se coloca a horcajadas sobre las piernas del pelirrojo que se encuentra perdido en los bonitos labios del rubio. Brillan tenuemente y lo invitan a besarlo.

 _—_ _"No puedes"—_ Resuena en su cabeza. Desde chico ha recibido entrenamiento, uno de los más duros que puedan existir y aun así, incluso reviviendo los traumas y el dolor que le han sido infligidos desde niño, no puede evitar caer en las manos de Katsuki, quien sonríe complacido, cuando el aliento de Kirishima está a punto de mezclarse con el propio.

—No creo que estes tan aburrido como dices estarlo, hermanito— El recién llegado carraspea su garganta. Katsuki chasquea los labios, regresa el cuerpo y se levanta, enfadado. Mira directamente al rubio recién llegado quien se cruza de brazos y niega. —Supongo es muy difícil cuidarlo—Pregunta con ironía al pelirrojo, el cual guarda silencio y se levanta de inmediato, colocándose exageradamente recto ante los dos hermanos. No es la primera vez que lo descubre, pero sabe las consecuencias que acarreará, pero cada segundo cerca de Katsuki vale la pena.

A la mierda los castigos, no le importaba nada que no fuese estar al lado de Katsuki por siempre. Así le doliera el alma.

—Piérdete Gogo*...—Katsuki le mira enfadado. Detesta ser interrumpido.

—Para ser mi hermano gemelo, tu realmente haces unas expresiones horribles—El más alto de los rubios suspira. Lleva su mano a su frente y niega varias veces.—Mamá dice que lo que hiciste estuvo mal Katsuki, el hecho de que ese chico de la mafia se haya ido corriendo en la ceremonia fue tu culpa —El rubio mayor señala a Katsuki, quien alza la ceja, dibujando un gesto prepotente.

—Y ¿Cual es el punto, idiota? —Pregunta el de la Yukata, cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer de nueva cuenta en el sillon.

—Qué ese chico Omega no tiene la culpa—Dice el rubio mayor. Katsuki chasquea los dientes—Y mamá puede ser temible, cuidar nuestro orgullo sin importar cuanto tenga que manchar de sangre, pero, nunca permitirá una injusticia y menos por celos o por tu berrinche. Así que, mi querido hermanito Omega—Gogo se sienta a su lado, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de que el rubio menor le retiré la mano enfadado. Molesto por esa maldita actitud que odia. ¿Cómo podrían ser tan diferentes a pesar de ser gemelos? a parte de las típicas diferencias entre un Alfa y un Omega, su carácter y personalidad no eran compatibles para nada.

—Te estoy diciendo que me importa un carajo—Responde de nueva cuenta Katsuki. —Solo haz que se lo lleven a un maldito hospital, centro o lo que sea de incubación. Me aburro, quiero irme de aquí—El mayor ríe ante las palabras de Katsuki ¿De verdad creía que todo sería tan fácil?

—Bueno, primero escucha algo interesante ¿Quieres? resulta, que este chico Omega en realidad es uno de alta clase, puede no ser virgen, pero eso no le resta valor, así... Que he solicitado sus derechos...

Katsuki expande sus pupilas, en su boca se dibuja una mueca de disgusto y Gogo, sonríe victorioso.

Kirishima en silencio, piensa en el infierno que a Izuku le espera.

Continuará...

.

.

.

 ***Inasa Yoarashi:** es un personaje del manga de Boku no Hero que aparece más adelante en el arco de "licencias" en el manga tiene una gran rivalidad con Todoroki, aquí es como su mano derecha.

 ***Gogo Katsuki:** Es el prototipo de Katsuki, físicamente igual a él, pero es alguien alegre, que es un genio y un HDP con quien no son de su agrado, segun, este prototipo tenía un gran aprecio y era muy apegado a Yumikumo (prototipo de Midoriya)

* * *

Notas del autor:

De antemano disculpen los dedazos y horrores ortográficos como siempre ire corrigiendo con el tiempo, ahorita tengo trabajo en la oficina así que corregir y escribir del celular es dificil.

Se que muchos esperaban que Todoroki se quedará con los derechos de Midoriya, pero si han leído mis fanfic. saben que no es tan fácil como eso. Disculpen si mete personajes que no son al 100% conocidos por todos, pero en teoria son cannon y la verdad me encanta en prototipo de Katsuki, tengo muchos planes para él. Espero el capitulo sea de su agrado, no puedo creer que esté por llegar a las 800 lecturas O: gracias por su apoyo y espero la espera no los mate (?) gracias a todos los que me leen.

De antemano siganme para estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones o igual pueden buscarme en Facebook como: www. facebook ShinobuRei/ solo unan los espacios.

Nos leemos hasta la próxima

¿Drama? ¿Donde?


End file.
